Trying to Do What's Best
by WhatComesFromWithin
Summary: Snapshots of Hagrid caring for Aragog through the years.


**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **

**Agricultural Studies—Task 1: Write about watching something, or someone, grow.**

**Word Count: 1476**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; all rights go to J.K. Rowling**

Hagrid cradled the small box close to his chest. At last, he was alone in the Gryffindor boys' dorm, and he could check on his little companion.

He had been a bit nervous about bringing Aragog to Hogwarts—who knew what could go wrong—but he reassured himself that there would be tons of other pets there, and that Aragog wouldn't be totally out of place. Out of all the cats, owls, and toads, who would notice a little spider?

And sure, Hagrid knew that Aragog wouldn't exactly stay small forever—in fact, he'd get quite large—but surely it wouldn't be until the summer holiday when he had to worry about that. For now, his Acromantula was safe, and Hagrid was determined to keep him that way.

Hagrid set the box down on his bed. Even though the dorm room had been vacated, he still pulled the curtains around his bed after he climbed on, just as a precaution. The daylight was blocked out, but Acromantulas liked the dark, so Hagrid didn't bother lighting up his wand. His eyes would adjust in a minute anyway.

After a brief moment, when he could finally make out the box in the darkness, Hagrid lifted the lid, which was perforated with miniscule holes, off of the box. Almost immediately, a thin, black, hairy leg appeared on the rim. Eventually, the whole Acromantula had pulled itself over the side and onto the bed.

"Hullo, Aragog," Hagrid cooed.

Aragog made a series of excited clicking noises in response, obviously pleased to be out of his box after the long journey. He scurried over to the half-giant and prodded at his knee.

"Yer hungry, aren' yeh? Well, I've got a real treat for yeh today!" Hagrid dug into the pocket of his shabby robe and produced a turkey leg he'd stolen from that night's feast. He knew that the little Acromantula wouldn't find it as appealing as he would raw meat, but he hadn't been able to sneak into the kitchens. He would have to do it later that week.

Aragog attacked the turkey leg ravenously, his pincers working quickly to tear the meat from the bone. In a matter of minutes, the bone had been picked dry. After he was finished, he sunk down onto the bed, his eight legs curled comfortably around him. Hagrid reached out one finger to gently stroke Aragog's back. He didn't understand how anyone could look at this amazing creature and see a monster. He certainly didn't.

And it was true—Aragog was amazing. He was so young, yet his survival instincts were strong. He would even be capable of human speech one day, and there weren't a lot of creatures, magical or not, who had that ability. Yes, he was carnivorous. Yes, Aragog could look scary. Regardless, Hagrid was sure that his Acromantula could also be capable of showing great compassion; he just needed a human to show him that that life was possible.

Once he was sure Aragog was asleep, Hagrid carefully slid his large fingers underneath him and gently placed him back in his box. He secured the lid and then opened the curtains around his bed. No one had come back yet. Quickly, but carefully enough that he didn't disturb the Acromantula, Hagrid pushed the box far underneath his bed and into the shadows, where Aragog would be most comfortable.

* * *

Hagrid was reading on his bed during the Christmas holiday. His father was asleep in the room down the hall, so he was enjoying some time to himself.

Well, mostly to himself.

A click interrupted his thoughts. Hagrid glanced at Aragog, who was curled up in a blanket that he'd covered in spider webs. The spider was staring at him with eight unblinking eyes.

A grin split across Hagrid's face. "Hullo, Aragog."

Aragog blinked all eight eyes. "'Lo."

Hagrid's grin faded as shock overcame him. Did Aragog—had he just..._spoken_? Hagrid knew that Acrumantulas were capable of human speech, but he still hadn't anticipated it happening so soon. He was utterly _delighted_.

"Hullo, Aragog!" he said again, only with much more enthusiasm.

Aragog responded again. "'Lo."

Hagrid joyfully scooped Aragog up into his large hands and brought him close to his face. He planted a sloppy kiss on the Acromantula's head. "Who's a good Acromantula? Yeh are, Aragog!"

Aragog started to click happily again, occasionally adding in his new sound. Hagrid couldn't stop beaming.

* * *

Aragog had gotten big. He could no longer fit in his box, so Hagrid had to resort to keeping him in a cupboard down in the dungeons. Thankfully, Professor Slughorn didn't bother with checking the cupboards very often. Even if he did decide to browse through them, Aragog knew how to hide. Hagrid had made sure of that.

He was visiting Aragog. It made him a little sad that he didn't get to see his arachnid friend as much as he'd like to, but he understood that precautions had to be taken.

Aragog certainly wasn't making it easy, however. He was able to form many different sentences now, and he seemed to like being able to hold conversations with Hagrid, no matter how brief.

They were having one such conversation now. "I am hungry, Hagrid."

"I know—I'll get yeh somethin' from the kitchens tonight—"

"No," the Acromantula interrupted, "do not get me anything from the kitchens. I will go out to the Forest tonight, to hunt. My kind needs raw meat, Hagrid; I cannot live on cooked turkey legs forever."

Hagrid glanced around nervously as he tried to reason with Aragog. "Aragog, I know that, I do. But someone could see yeh, an' then the Ministry could get involved."

"I will be very careful."

With great reluctance, Hagrid relented. It would do Aragog no good to be trapped in that cupboard all his life, and when the day came that he needed to leave Hagrid—Hagrid's heart clenched at the thought—he would need the hunting experience. "Okay. Jus'...don' get caught."

Aragog blinked and clicked to show Hagrid that he understood. He scuttled past Hagrid and toward the staircase leading out of the dungeons, looking like nothing more than a shadow across the floor.

Hagrid hoped Aragog would do well on his first hunt.

* * *

Hagrid was running through the halls of Hogwarts, searching desperately for Aragog. He couldn't believe Tom had found them. He'd been so careful! But now Aragog had escaped, and he was making a beeline for the Forbidden Forest.

Once he reached the grounds, Hagrid cupped his hands around his mouth and started yelling. "Aragog! Aragog!"

When he got no response, he began to make his way to the Forest's edge, hoping against hope that Aragog hadn't disappeared into the trees yet. If he had, Hagrid would never find him.

A clicking noise that was all too familiar stopped Hagrid in his tracks. He whirled around to see Aragog crouching among some tree roots at the very edge of the Forest. He looked unharmed, and Hagrid heaved a sigh of relief. "Aragog, what—"

"I must go, Hagrid."

Hagrid froze. "No," he protested, shocked, "yeh don'."

Aragog's eyes looked almost...sad. "Yes, Hagrid, I must. It is not safe for me in the castle, not with that creature running around and that boy knowing of my existence. For both our sakes, it is time that I leave."

"What? What creature are yeh talkin' about?"

"That doesn't matter right now. You heard what that wizard said: he's going to turn me in to the Ministry for the attacks on the students."

"But that wasn' you!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"We both know that won't matter to the Ministry."

Tears welled up in Hagrid's eyes. He looked at the ground between his feet. "I know," he whispered.

Aragog crept forward and touched the tip of one of his legs to one of Hagrid's boots. "You will never have anything to fear from my kind," he promised solemnly, "I will make sure of it."

"I'll do anythin' to protect you, too, Aragog," Hagrid sniffled.

"I know you will, Hagrid. You are a good friend." He clicked one final time, and then turned around to scurry into the shadows of the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid watched him go. He remembered when Aragog was just a newborn, fresh from his egg. He remembered how small and fragile he seemed, but also how quickly he'd learned different skills. Hagrid could still picture with perfect clarity the moment Aragog had used human speech for the first time.

There were so many fond memories that he shared with Aragog. His heart was heavy, but he knew deep down that leaving was the best thing that Aragog could do right now. It was dangerous for Aragog at the castle, and soon he would outgrow any accommodations that Hagrid could possibly provide for him. It didn't make the abrupt parting any easier.

"Goodbye, Aragog."


End file.
